


Together

by Full_Of_Grace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Of_Grace/pseuds/Full_Of_Grace
Summary: Daenerys is worried about their baby, and Sansa is worried about her wife.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s how Daensa can still win.  
> In all seriousness, I’m feeling big sad right now and I’m writing short mediocre fanfic to cope, so maybe expect some more in this vein from me.

It was dinner, and Daenerys looked as if she might cry. She’d sat down next Sansa to eat the salad that she had tossed together, and three bites in her lip had suddenly started to quiver.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked, looking at her wife worriedly. “Was work alright?” Dany had seemed well enough when she’d gotten home, but Sansa knew she could sometimes store negative feelings inside. 

“No,” Dany said “it’s not that.” She sighed. “Oh, I feel ridiculous. You’ll think I’m being ridiculous.”

“Hey,” Sansa said, looking right into Daenerys’s teary violet eyes, “you know that I won’t. Whatever you’re feeling, whatever is making you sad, I want to know.” She squeezed Dany’s hand tenderly.

Dany sighed again. “I’m just worried about the baby.” She bit her lip and turned her eyes away. Sansa’s heart swelled painfully in her chest, and she reached a reflexive hand down to her stomach. It was just a little too early to feel the child move inside of her, but Sansa had already become very protective of the little boy within her belly. And Dany had too.

She grabbed Dany’s hand tighter, and with her other hand directed Dany’s face back to her own, so they were once more eye to eye. “That’s not ridiculous at all.” Sansa said. “It makes sense to worry about the baby. I know how stressful this must be for you.”

“Oh gods,” Dany said, “it must be so much more stressful for you. You’re the one carrying him.” She sniffled, and gave a tiny attempt at a smile. “I just—“

“I’ve never lost a baby, not like you.” Sansa knew about Daenerys and her disastrous teenage relationship, her miscarriage. Her wife had suffered through so much, and Sansa couldn’t bear to see her sad. “But yes, I’m worried too. We don’t know for sure what’s going to happen. But the doctors says things look good, and we should remember that.”

“I know.” Dany said, eyes welling again. “I know. It’s just that I already love him so much. And I love you so much, and I’ve just been so happy, and excited, and I’m terrified that something is going to ruin it.”

Sansa leaned forward and kissed her wife. She kissed her mouth and then kissed her cheeks, realizing as her lips brushed salt that she herself was also beginning to tear up. “Nothing is going to ruin it, I promise. Even if— even something terrible happens, and it won’t, we’d make it through. Together. Isn’t that what we vowed? ‘With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my wife.’ We’ll get through this pregnancy. And he will too.”

Sansa moved Dany’s hand she was holding down to her belly. Dany sighed, and looked at her wife’s swelling midsection. She smiled tentatively. “He will.” She said, then looked back at Sansa. “We will. Together.” She wiped her eyes with her free hand, then leaned in.

Sansa smiled against her wife’s mouth. They kissed, and pulled apart as gently as a spring dawn. They’d made it this far. There was a happy ending coming for them, and their son too. She knew it.


End file.
